trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Nymph
Feminine "spirits" of trees and forests, they are related to Vila, Huldra, and Haltija. They are sometimes called Dryads, but that term is often confused with full tree-elementals, so for Trefoil's purposes they are split as two distinct species. Wood Nymphs Origin Like a Haltija, many wood nymphs are said to be born to a particular tree or grove as a magical manifestation. Some are born biologically, and it is theorized that wood nymphs are descended from human mages and Dryads, Haltija, or even Fae. Appearance Most Wood Nymphs appear human, though some have fairy-like features. Most have blue or green eyes with slightly pointed ears, though some have very long, gracefully pointed ears. Personality Wood nymphs are often shy and reserved around others, though the levels of timidness vary depending on their personality and previous exposure to humans and society. They can be very energetic once they warm up to a group. They generally hate causing drama or conflict, and will often be mediators. Usually, they grow more reserved with age, an echo of the quiet stoicism of an ancient tree. Many prefer to go barefoot and dislike being inside buildings away from soil. Being out on a ship can be quite frightening to a wood nymph. Food Wood nymphs eat whatever food is available. They prefer whole, naturally-grown options (like salads, milk, eggs, nuts, and fresh fruit) over heavily processed foods (like modern breads, lunch meats, and candy bars). In Magical Society Magekind generally views wood nymphs as harmless. There have been a few negative run-ins between humans and wood nymphs concerning property rights or land treatment. A few conservative groups don’t trust wood nymphs because of their ability to blend in with humans better than most magical creatures. Outside of their desire to protect their trees and forests, however, most Wood Nymphs have no concern for human affairs, and live completely separate lives. However, owing to human expansion and development, more and more Wood Nymphs are trying to coexist with human societies both magical and nonmagical, in places like city parks, gardens, and school grounds. They can be sometimes found taking careers in both magical and nonmagical society as activists, teachers, gardeners, historians, and city-planning designers. Wood Nymphs are generally classified under the same umbrella as fae creatures. They have sometimes been negatively referred to as “lesser fairies” or “half-pixies” because of their similar genetics. Abilities Most Wood Nymphs have basic plant-affinity powers like encouraging plants to grow, creating auras of peace and serenity, and placing protective barriers around nature. Some have been known to increase or decrease (within limits) the lifespan of plants within their woods. A few can glow a soft green, while others can conjure powerful defensive forces when provoked or threatened. As tree spirits, they are unable to travel far from whatever tree or forest they are magically bound to. Provided they keep a heartwood branch of it magically alive and with them, however, some Wood Nymphs have found they can travel as freely as humans. Those whose tree has become a walking, moving elemental can also travel with their tree as a companion. Suggested Combat Spells * Thorn Whip (1), Petal Storm (5) * Ensnaring Vines (level 2 control) * Barkskin (level 2 protection), Conjure Vine Wall (level 3 protection), Mass Shield (5) * Battle Pet (tree elemental) * Shapeshift (tree elemental) * Entrancing Song (4) * Inspire (1), Inspire Serenity (5) Category:Species